


Pinned Butterflies

by misstemperance



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstemperance/pseuds/misstemperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006 to the grisslash LJ Fuh-Q-Fest Challenge: Second Wave for the prompts: 'Gil/?/? -- ? can be any combination of Nick, Jim, Warrick and Greg' and 'Pinned Butterflies'
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and senarios belong to CBS and others, not me.  
> Betaed by my good friend Leigh, many thanks babe!

Gil pulled the door closed with a sigh, glad to be able to lock himself away again, at least for a little while. He was getting too old to deal with a full shift and then all the meetings that people always felt the need to schedule during the day, then wonder why he spent the entire meeting with glazed eyes and a sharp tongue. But he was off tonight and for once he was contemplating causing the apocalypse by staying in bed, for the entire shift, preferably with both of his lovers.

Smiling slightly at the absurd thought that Catherine would let him get away with commandeering both Greg and Warrick for the evening to help him with valuable experiments (Just how long could Warrick hold out against his teasing? Was there a single part of Greg’s torso that wasn’t ticklish?) Gil made his way into the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He pushed the door open as he reached it to discover that he had obviously forgotten to open the blackout curtains he used in here. The room was lit with the strange twilight that always escaped round the edges of even the best blackout curtains, Gil found he couldn’t bring himself to care, it was just one more thing that he didn’t have to do.

It wasn’t until he stepped further into the room to kick his shoes off under the bed that he realised that he wasn’t alone in the room. No matter how long the relationship lasted he knew that this realisation would always alarm him for a second, floor his veins with adrenaline before he consciously registered who it was and the fact that they belonged. He didn’t think that it would ever stop. As he sucked in a breath trying to dispel the fight or flight response he cast his eyes over the figure in his bed.

Greg grinned to himself, it had taken a great deal of work to set this up but the results had exceeded even his expectations, Gil speechless was a special occasion but Gil speechless with desire was something truly unique. So intent was Gil on the sight of Warrick splayed across their bed that he had failed to register Greg’s presence at all. 

Greg did have to admit that at the moment Warrick was a very distracting sight, a dark shadow across crisp white sheets, limbs splayed and pined in place with heavy manacles, the play of muscles as he couldn’t resist testing the bonds just a little, sweat just beginning to bead the small of his back as he felt Gil’s eyes rake across his form with an almost bruising force. He truly was a tempting prospect, now all he had to do was convince Gil to follow through.

Greg stepped out of the shadows and carefully made his way to perch on the bed and run his hands through Warrick’s hair, then shifted slightly to run his fingers own his flank and over the swell of his ass glorying in the soft sounds that spilled from the man under his hands. “Do you like what you see Gil? I thought that I would get you something to add to your collection.” Greg grinned to himself, as Gil seemed to startle out of his trance to drop the shirt he had unbuttoned on autopilot and approach the bed tentatively. This was where he was going to have to tread carefully, trying not to think on the ethics of tricking your lover into realising a fantasy for the other. 

Gil approached the bed as if in a daze, moving without any conscious volition towards the bound man. Under the same compulsion he reached out and slid his hand over the velvet skin closest to his hand, as he continued to stroke Warrick’s calves Greg’s words finally penetrated far enough for him to consider them. ‘Something to add to his collection?’ He didn’t think that two really counted as a collection and, well, Warrick already was his wasn’t he? He looked up tracing his eyes across Warrick’s back to question Greg when he saw it, a patch of darkness splayed across Warrick’s upper back, glimmers of light along his flanks. Something about the colours and the placement was nagging at the back of Gil’s mind as he moved to cover Warrick to get a closer look, but as his senses filled with the man below him and his body reacted in the predictable fashion the thought was chased from his mind.

At the edge of his vision Gil registered Greg moving away from Warrick’s head just as he bent to examine the image on his back, move away to cover Gil’s own back as he bent to push him further into Warrick. “Do you like it Gil? It’s one I know you haven’t found yet, such a pretty thing, all shades of darkness with light edges, such a contradiction of terms. So like yourself and our dear Warrick, so many shades of grey in the black and white. I know you want to take him like this, bound and helpless. I know he wants you to take him like this, feel the power you rarely wield, feel the full weight of your attention on him and only him for this one moment, why can’t you give him this Gil? Why can’t you let yourself go and slide inside of him?”

Gil panted harshly at Greg’s words, he was too tempted, too tired to resist the call of what he wanted for himself. He had only been saying earlier that he wanted the next 24 hours to be totally selfish, to try and forget how much of his soul he poured into the lab and retrieve a little for himself. He was suddenly finding it too hard to resist the urgings of his lovers, both vocal and physical.

“He’s ready for you Gil. All he has been waiting for is you.” Greg continued to erode Gil’s resistance as he plunged three fingers into Warrick causing the darker man to buck up into the bodies holding him, pulling with all his strength at the bonds holding his wrists.

“please Gil, please” He whispered as Greg continued to work the fingers inside of him, sending glorious feelings across his nerve endings but never quite fulfilling his need. The moment he spoke everything stopped, a single moment of stillness that stretched out between the three men until Warrick felt the slight relaxation in Gil’s frame above him, feeling the adrenaline flood his veins as he knew in that second that he had won, this was really going to happen.

Gil felt as if all his nerves were on fire the pressure of his slacks was beginning to become truly uncomfortable. He also knew that this was something that they had all been working up to, this was something that they all needed, something that he wanted with his whole heart, despite the fact that he felt it wrong, wrong or not they needed him to make this last demand of Warrick, a demand he had already made of Greg. A demand that Greg seemed to need to be reminded of.

“Greg, sit down, for your disobedience you will take no further part in this.” Gil’s voice filled with steel as he prepared to do what he was asked, standing up and moving away from the bed to finish undressing with spare powerful movements, an almost physical shift as he fell into the Master persona he needed. “You may not touch yourself, I had better see those hands on the chair arms at all times, but you have permission to come if you need to.”

With that Gil’s entire focus was returned to Warrick, as he mounted the bed again. This time he planted himself with deliberate care over Warrick who shivered in response to the tone Gil was using with Greg, leaning down to speak directly into the bound man’s ear he purred. “For tonight Warrick your safe word is ‘Calleta’ the name of the moth you have been given by Greg.”

That was all the warning Warrick was given as Gil positioned himself and, barely slicked, thrust forward in a single remorseless movement that set fire to his nerve endings and jolted him up the bed, whimpering in the back of this throat Warrick tried to push back into Gil’s next thrust with all the limited mobility he was afforded by the chains. “Is this what you wanted Warrick? You wanted this kind of ownership? You want me to take you like this? To allow me this kind of power? Don’t mistake me, if this is what you want I’ll take it, I’ll take any and all of the power you are willing to cede to me, use it to push your further and better than you have had to work so far. Is that what you want Warrick? Do you really want me to own you that completely?”

Greg could barely breathe, he had done it, he had finally pushed Gil into owning Warrick in the way that the dark man wanted him to. He knew that his actions would cost him dearly later when Gil realised just how he had been set up, but for now it was all he could do to drag breath into his lungs and try not to come until Gil did. How could Warrick have ever coped, if this is what he looked like when Gil took him, so abandoned, restrained and yet free.

Warrick was barely hanging on to his control, how could Greg possibly manage to restrain himself until Gil was ready to allow his release, his respect for the younger man rose as Gil hit his prostate again and he was reduced to whimpering and holding on to the chains. Every thrust eroded his control until he was whispering, “please… please… please” under his breath.

Gil was fighting his own battle with his control, really it wasn’t as endless as some people seemed to believe and the event of the last 24 hours were catching up to him more rapidly than he would have liked. He would have liked to make this seem to last forever for Warrick, would have liked to be able to slide in and out of his ready, grasping heat as slowly as possible, he never wanted this to be about use and violence. But with every whimper that fell from Warrick’s lips and every choked off gasp from Greg, he could feel himself moving closer to completion. “Come for me, both of you, come for me.” He managed to gasp out as he hovered on the shining edge of something more beautiful than he had expected. To anyone watching the room in that moment it would have seemed as if the instruction hit them as a single entity, three voices rose in chorus as three backs bowed with the force of their pleasure and for a moment they each knew the peace that they only ever found in each other. 

Gil was the first to recover as he eased himself out of the man below him, noting with amusement that the moth had transferred to his chest as well as well as Warrick’s back, making short work of freeing Warrick he looked up at a tap on his shoulder. Nodding his thanks to Greg he used the cloth he was passed to make a cursory attempt to clean himself and Warrick before throwing the flannel in the direction of his clothes and pulled Greg down to join the two of them.

Warrick was floating on the high he had been gifted with and finally pulled himself together for long enough to murmur “thank you” into the room without realising both of his lovers were already asleep beside him as he drifted off.


End file.
